custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
House Hunting with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
House Hunting with Barney is a Custom Barney and the Backyard Gang video that was released in October 3, 1990. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang go hunting around the house for things. Cast Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) Michael (Brian Eppes) Amy (Becky Swonke) Tyler (Scott Weinger) Rupert (Jason Michas) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Luci (Leah Gloria) Heidi (Allison Mack) Jacqueline (Christine Applegate) Derek (Rickety Carter) Adam (Alexander Jhin) Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) Samantha (Nicole Mandich) Songs Barney Theme Song Clean-Up It's a Beautiful Day Let's Play Together A Hunting We Will Go I Just Can't Wait Just Imagine BINGO Senses Song The Clapping Song The More We Share Together This is What It Means to Be a Friend The Land of Make-Believe Castles So High Colors All Around Everyone Is Special I Love You Notes Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. First Backyard Gang video to feature a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. This means this was the first video to use Season 1's Barney costume. This was the first video David Joyner preforms the Barney costume. This was also the first video to be located at Dallas, Texas. The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "The Queen of Make-Believe". This Barney costume would be also used in some other Backyard Gang videos such as "Barney's Day and Night" (November 12, 1990), "Barney's Forest Adventure" (November 24, 1990), "Little Miss Manners" (January 12, 1991) and more, and Season 1 episodes/home videos such as "The Queen of Make-Believe" (April 6, 1992), "Barney's Purple Fun!" (June 2, 1992) and more. The musical arrangements used in this video were also silimar to the ones from Backyard Gang 1991 episodes and "Season 1" episodes. The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 1" with the vocals from "Barney In Concert". First time Rupert falls or lays down. This time, he is skating too fast, trips over a box of toy cars and crashes into the gate. This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's was Rupert is skateboarding too fast before he trips over the box of cars, and crashes into the fence. During a scene where Rupert is skateboarding too fast, House of Horror #10.03 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants", except it was mixed with a 1991 Bob Singleton arrangement. This will be also appeared in "Barney's Magical Number World Adventure!" (July 2, 1996) (when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids run away from the scary sounds coming from before Mr. Tenagain appears), "Barney's Magical Toyland Storybook Adventure! " (October 19, 1996), (when BJ is skateboarding way too fast, hits the playground fence, and falls down, and bumps his arm on the ground before the winkster's escapes), and many others. When Rupert screams while skateboarding way too fast, Rupert's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the cyclops), except it was pitched down to -5. When Rupert yells Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!!" before he trips over the box of cars, and crashes into the fence, the sound clip is the same as BJ's Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!!" from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, expect it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Rupert's 1990 voice. When Rupert crashes through the fence after he rides on his skateboard way too fast and trips over the box of toy cars, the crash sound is taken from "James in a Mess", except the volume of the sound clip is louder. Michael wore the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School". Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Goes to School". Tina wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Goes to School". Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Waiting For Santa". Derek wore the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School". Adam wore the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School". When Michael says "Barney" after he came to life, the sound clip is from "The Queen of Make-Believe". When Tina says "Barney" after he came to life, the sound clip is from "My Family's Just Right For Me". The rest of the gang's sound clips are taken from "Rock with Barney!". Though Rupert crashed through the fence, he hurt his knee. Then, Barney will put a big bandage cast on Rupert's knee to make it all better. During a scene where Barney and the Backyard Gang notices that Rupert crashed through the fence, the music from "Hop To It!" (when the kids notices Barney is stuck) is used. When Barney says "Whoa! Hi gang!", the sound of "Whoa!" is taken from "Playing It Safe!", and the sound of "Hi gang!" is taken from "Three Wishes", except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. Quotes Quote 1: Rupert: Help me! I'm skateboarding way too fast! All (except Rupert): Uh-oh! Rupert: (screaming while still skateboarding faster) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! All (except Rupert): Rupert!! Rupert: (yelling) Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!! (trips over a box of toy cars and crashes through the fence) (Barney comes to life) Barney: Whoa! Hi, gang! Kids: Barney! (they hug him) (Barney giggling) Samantha: Barney, I think you're ready to play with us in the backyard. Barney: Thanks, Samantha. That was so nice of you. But I know someone who won't join us right now! Rupert's voice: Help!! Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? Barney: It was Rupert! All: Rupert, where are you?! (they check on Rupert to see how he crashed through the fence) (Rupert groaning) Barney: Rupert, what's the matter?! Are you all right?! Rupert: Yeah. I scraped my knee because I crashed through the fence. Barney: It's okay, Rupert. I'll get you a big bandage cast to make your knee feel all better! Rupert: You will!? Barney: Sure! The big bandage cast will help you heal your knee. (uses magic and the big bandage cast appears) Rupert: Wow, Barney! That's a big bandage cast! Barney: It sure is! (puts a big bandage cast on Rupert's knee) There you go! All better now! Rupert: Thank you, Barney. Barney: You're welcome. Rupert: And I'm sorry, Barney. I didn't mean to trip over the box of cars, and crashed through the fence, It was accident. Barney: That's OK. Rupert. I promise you'll be more careful next time. OK? Rupert: OK, Barney. Tina: And we can clean up this mess. Barney: Good idea, Tina. Closed-Captioned version: